


Quack!

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Hogwarts, quack, what did you do Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry runs then hides and then runs again for a different reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quack!

Harry hid in the bush near the pond in the park. Dudley’s gang passed right by him.

‘Which way did he go?’ ‘That way!’

Harry sat in the bush for a few minutes to make sure that they wouldn’t come back.

As Harry was about to get up, he noticed a duck staring at him.

‘What?’ Harry asked, staring unblinkingly at the animal.

‘Quack,’ the duck said, sounding quite angry.

Harry stared at it before getting up. The duck followed his movements. Harry quickly turned around and started running. He could hear the duck behind him ‘Quack! Quack! Quack!’

Why did those things always happen to him?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how Harry managed to infuriate the duck


End file.
